


Today

by Coyoteclaw11



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-06
Updated: 2012-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-18 02:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coyoteclaw11/pseuds/Coyoteclaw11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today was the day Mituna woke up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Today

Sollux stared blankly at his brother. A lopsided grin was plastered to the other’s face. Mituna’s mouth opened and…”Tholluth!”

He couldn’t take it anymore. He didn’t care what his parents or the papers or those fucking doctors said. The frail man dressed in a hospital gown in room 236 was not his brother. Sollux stormed out the room, hearing another “Tholluth?” as the door closed behind him. He half expected one of his parents to come chasing after him, but neither did. He shoved open the doors to the stairs, being way too worked up to wait around for an elevator, and began to decend the stairs. A million thoughts raced through his mind,each trying to grab his attention, but he stubbornly forced each one away, counting the steps as he went down instead.

Finally, he reached the first floor. As he opened the door to the reception area, he spotted Eridan leaned over the front desk. Catching sight of him, Eridan straightened up immediately and ran a hand through his hair. “I know-w you said not to come b-” He was cut off as Sollux latched onto him, burrying his face in the other’s chest. “…Sollux?” “He thoundth like a fucking five year old!” Sollux screamed, his voice half muffled by Eridan’s shirt. The tears he’d so desperately held back before spilled forward now, and before he knew it, he was shaking…sobbing…

Eridan gently pulled Sollux out of the hospital,where more than a few curious stares had settled on them, and into a more secluded area, before settling down on the ground and holding Sollux close as he cried. He didn’t ask any questions, only provided comfort and soft words.

Today was a month after the accident. Today was the day Mituna finally woke up. Today was the day they learned he would never be the same again.


End file.
